Stupid Pretty VampireGods
by katsoe999
Summary: Edward and Bella help Percy and Annabeth rescue Grover, and Mabey find Pan!
1. Chapter 1

Stupid Pretty Vampire-Gods

_Yes! Back at Camp Half Blood, _I thought as I slopped my suitcase onto the floor of cabin three, where I lived alone, because I was the only half blood son of the sea god, Poseidon.

Last summer I lived through a heck of a lot with my two best friends, Annabeth, who is a half blood also, and Grover, a satyr who; now is on a journey that no satyr has returned from.

Thinking about Grover made me slow a little bit in the whole "so glad to be back at camp where I belong" mood. I hated thinking that he would not return, but maybe he's out there having the time of his life, laughing with Pan right now.

School had kind of been fun this year. I managed straight Cs, and one B in Greek mythology. I even pulled a C- in English, despite my dyslexia.

After I put my things away, I went to go see Annabeth. She was carrying her luggage to her cabin. I offered to carry it for her, but she just blushed and muffled a no-thanks.

"How was life without monsters and Hades and Ares?" I asked, secretly truly concerned about her stay with her half sisters that supposedly hated her, and her step dad.

She grinned. "Amazing."

I internally sighed in relief.

"Me and my mortal family have so much in common. We were inseparable. We designed a temple of Zeus together, and that kept us occupied the whole year. . ."

I was glad she had such a great time this summer, but my ADD wasn't gonnna let me pay attention much longer to a concrete block's dimensions. Thankfully she paused and asked how my year away from the camp went.

"Pulled some good grades, for me at least, and spent time with my mom. It was great."

I wanted to continue about how we got rid of smelly Gabe, but she was looking away, not listening to me. I wasn't mad; I know what ADD does to you.

I followed her gaze to a tall, very pale stiff guy with a gorgeous chick with the same complexion and stiffness next to him. I immediately began staring at them, but probably not for the same reason as Annabeth. The girl was absolutely beautiful, more so than the daughters of Aphrodite. Unbelievable.

I snapped out of it. The guy was pretty buff looking, but not ripped. Even though I was a guy myself, I could see why Annabeth would want to stare.

For a completely unkown reason, I didn't like that Annabeth was staring at another guy. I waved my hand in front of her face.

She blushed again and looked back at me. "That's cool." She said with a fake smile. I will never understand girls.

The next day at breakfast, we ate in a kind of ackwardness. To make conversation, I asked, "Whatcha think Grover's doing right now?"

A look crossed her face that told me she was just as worried about him as I was. "I don't even know what to think. I've been wondering about him myself."

That was the last of conversation for the rest of the day.

I woke up with a jerk. My dream had consisted none of its normal content. I shook my head, remembering.

Grover was sitting on a couch, eating aluminum cans. A very short and thin teenage girl was sitting next to him. She had the same color of skin that the two model worthy freaks that I saw earlier that day had. Weird. The part that made it a nightmare was when the short teenager, beautiful also, was leaning toward Grover's neck very slowly. She smiled; showing a brilliant set of sharp albino teeth. Then my stupid self had to wake up before I found out what happened.

Of course Annabeth managed to get me to tell her my creepy dream. I made sure that the paper white stiff beauty freaks weren't around before I told her.

She sat silent a while; thinking. Her head jerked up, startling me, and her eyes closed. Great. The daughter of the goddess of wisdom had thought of something, and believed her idea was true enough to be afraid of it.

"Do you think. . ." she paused, leaving the air mysterious. Them she continued, no longer in question. She knew what was up, and she was oddly grinning. "I'm going to get myself an autograph. Their the vampires from the book series that I read this year with my mortal family. They don't hurt humans. They feed on animals. The little one that you saw on the couch with Grover was probably Alice. She's my favorite."

A sudden though occureed to me that Grover was in trouble. He wasn't completely human. I voiced this to Annabeth.

"Oh. I didn't think of it that way. We need to go to Forks, Washington immediately."

Again; I will never understand girls. But I knew that she was trustable because she was the daughter of Athena. So I went with her to explain all of this to Chiron and get permission to go way out of state.

Surprisingly, he agreed quickly after he mumbled something about how we always caused the trouble in the west.

Annabeth and I set out the next morning, but with unexpected help. The weird stiff guy and his girlfriend went with us.

"We need to go with you." He had said. "I'm Edward and this is my wife, Bella."

Bella giggled at the word "wife." They looked way too young to be married. I smiled and welcomed them anyway. Annabeth didn't seem to mind their company, so I could put up with them too.

We couldn't fly because of a prior experience, so it took us a few days to ride all the way to Washington.

It was a dark, rainy, and depressing place in Forks, Washington. It was also tiny. There were no tall buildings or bus stations. I glanced out the window of Edward's brother, Emmett's Jeep and noticed that there were no other vampires around. There must only be one family. The Cullens must be the guys in charge.

"How do you hide it from mortals? I mean. . . wouldn't someone realize that you never eat? Or that you are paper white? Mortals aren't as stupid as you would think."

Edward chuckled, and Bella looked mesmerized for some reason as she watched his face. "My creator, Carlisle whom I also call a father, has his ways of connecting to humans. That is why we don't feed on them. We have certain friendships. He is a doctor and he practices medicine. He is the best man I know. He encourages all of us not to indulge in human blood, no matter how hard that might be." He winked at Bella and she sighed and smiled a gorgeous smile. I shuddered at what that might mean.

"What do you mean by 'all of us?'" I asked. Was there a whole army of these vegetarian blood drinking good looking creeps? I shuddered once more.

"There is only one family of us in this area. There is me, Bella, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and of course our little Renesme. Emmet and Roslie are married, Alice and Jasper are married, Esme is our immortal mother, and Renesme is the one of a kind half human half vampire. She was born when Bella still a human."

I wondered if it would be rude to ask why Edward and Bella showed up at Camp Half Blood but I didn't even need to ask. Edward seemed to be a mind reader.

"You must be wondering why we cam e to Camp Half Blood," he said. Extra creepy. "Carlisle and I were going through my family tree book and researched my mother's name. To our surprise, my mother was Aphrodite. So I am a half god and a vampire."

So that was why Annabeth stared all the time. Edward pumped up the weirdness level when he grinned at Annabeth and she blushed. I felt a small spark of resentment form in the back of my personality toward Edward. Wow.

Edward changed the subject and interrupted my wondering about which was stronger; two vampires or a half god. I also wondered which side Ananbeth would choose.

"Grover is a satyr, you say?" Edward asked.

Wrong thing to ask. How would he know? Suspition bubbled into my mind, and he seemed to sense this.

"I saw it in the handbook of current events. He got his searching liscense and is off to look for Pan now. "

Lucky save. Now I wont have to worry about getting away with messing him up because he spied on Annabeth and me talking. I wondered where it had talked about Grover in the handbook of current events. I thought it was supposed to be all top secret. Oh well.

"Where do you guys think you might find Grover? Would Alice really. . . "

Edward seemed to know what I was trying to ask.

"As long as he is part human I don't think she would hunt him for food purposes.

I sighed again. Phew. Then why did I have that stupid dream? Id just have to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter: In the Den

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything!**

I hadn't given much thought to how we would find Grover, but I knew we would have to if we didn't want him to be blood-sucker bait.

"Haaaaaaaahhhhhhh," I yawned as Edward pulled Emmet's jeep into the Cullen's driveway. I stretched my cramped legs and arms; relieving them from the long drive from the last food stop. Annabeth did the same.

"We're here," Edward announced. I gazed up from the window, and was immediately awed by the beautiful mansion that the Cullens lived in. It had huge clear glass windows and was three stories tall. Definitely not the normal for this gloomy town.

"We should go inside and introduce you to our family." Edward said with a grin. Sheesh. Everything about these vampires was godly. Their home, their spouces, their looks. I almost wished I was a vampire.

I followed Annabeth into the liar, not sure what to expect. I was a little nervous about going into a den of vampires, let alone standing still among them long enough to learn all their names. Annabeth didn't seem scared at all. She looked rather excited, with long grin on her face. I still don't understand girls.

Inside the house, there was an astonishing amount of vampires standing in a line. I gulped as I recognized the short one as the one in my dream that may or may not have hurt Grover. The skinny guy standing next to her had an astonishing amount of scars on his arms and face, warning me not to mess with him. He smiled a nice smile toward my direction; not something I would think of him to do. I decided that I wont stereotype anyone in this household. "I'm Jasper. Welcome to our household." His smile got a little warmer, and then I wasn't scared at all, like the warm feeling went right into me. This place was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

Then the most professional looking one began to speak. "I am Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme. There are Emmet and Rosalie," Carlisle pointed to a buff guy and a stunning blonde with her hands around Emmett's waist. "there is Alice and you already know Jasper, and little Renesme."

Renesme was a little cutie, with precise proportions and long, adorable curls. She walked up to me, smiled, and put her hand to my face. A picture of all of the Cullen family flashed in my head. They were all smiling and waving. Renesme lifted her hand from my face and went over to Annabeth and showed the same picture. The look on Annabeth's face was overjoyed. Things in this house were still strange, but I hadn't felt nervous one bit since Jasper had smiled at me. Huh.

"She's telling you in her own little way that we welcome you into our house." Edward said with a smile. I didn't doubt him.

Finally Renesme walked to Edward and Bella and gave them each a big bear hug. She put her hand to their face with a curious and disappointed look on her face.

"Jacob is upstairs, honey, talking to the goat." This was the first time I heard Bella speak. Her voice rang out in bells, much like all the others in the house.

Wait a minute… did she just say that Jacob was upstairs talking to the goat? I glanced at the perfect staircase that looked like it was worth a million dollars. It was the kind of staircase that would be in a five star hotel. Then I reminded myself why we were here.

"Is Grover here?" I asked Edward. He knodded and said to go on upstairs to go see him myself. Ananbeth followed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Upstairs of the Den

Grover was sitting in a sofa next to a buff, shirtless guy with long dark hair, who must be Jacob. "So you're the god kid that we've been hearing so much about. Good to meet you man." He grinned and held out his hand for me to shake. His shake was firm and respectful. Then he turned to Annabeth and did the same. In a way Jacob reminded me of Luke, except I trusted this guy more. He didn't seem to have any fakeness about him. I smiled back.

"I've read about you." Annabeth told Jacob with an awkward grin. Jacob frowned.

"I'll get Stephany for that. She put everything about our personal life on paper and then sold it to the world. It's a wonder how we managed to keep the mortals from knowing that it was a true story." After this being said, Jacob glanced at Grover and reported. "Grover's been telling me and the Cullens about how he was searching for Pan when Alice came up and saw him from behind. Well, lets let her tell the story."

Alice then came dancing up the stairs. She had lots of energy. I let my mind wonder until she began to speak. She glared at Jacob before she spoke. "I was hunting and I smelled a goat. I haven't had goat for a very long time. So I followed the scent and I was about to strike and then I smelled human on him and I got confused. I stopped in my tracks. 'Who are you?' He asked me. I was speechless. I had never seen a real satyr before. I felt terrible for almost killing him, so I took him here to meet everyone and to show him to everyone. He's so sweet." She winked at a blushing Grover.

"We've taken good care of him. Don't worry." Alice said.

"Yeah." Grover spoke. I hadn't heard his voice for over a year. He sounded more mature. His voice was deeper and more confident. "Plenty of cans." He smiled.

"So what goes on in a… um… vampire house?" Annabeth asked. She should know if she's read all about these guys.

"Well first of all, I've read about you, too. Nice to meet you guys." Alice smiles at us. I had to hide my flattery. "I'm very thirsty. I'm sorry. It just hit me… I haven't hunted since I found Grover, and if it doesn't scare, he smells a lot like a goat." She closed her eyes and walked back down the stairs.


End file.
